


My cold, dead hands

by SherlockianMystery



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Gen, because why not, this was sort of a joke between my friends and i
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2013-10-28
Packaged: 2017-12-30 18:20:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1021893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockianMystery/pseuds/SherlockianMystery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘No.’<br/>The sound was shocking in the silence, the guards unprepared for it, and it reverberated in a way that no other word ever had.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My cold, dead hands

**Author's Note:**

> This started off as a joke about someone being so done with a situation that they just 'Nope'd' out of it and I decided to write it. Sorry if it's been done before, though I hope this still sounds interesting.

It was supposed to have been a simple job. A simple ‘get in, hack the system, and get out’ job that had not only taken longer than previously thought, but had ended up with the two of them stuck in this room with two armed guards intent on either killing them or taking them as hostages. M was going to have something to say about this, he was sure, and Eve, too. Eve’s words, he figured, would be far shorter and less talking, more laughing. He was also sure that Q was going to make him fill out the paperwork explaining how MI6’s top agent had managed to allow two men to capture them so easily. He didn’t think that being thrown about by a few well timed explosions would count as an excuse, either. He sighed and tuned back into the conversation (more like listening to the guards order them about, to be honest), just in time to hear them tell Q to give up his much beloved laptop. If the situation hadn’t been so dire, and his hands not cuffed behind his back, he might have laughed at the expression on his Quartermaster’s face. It was the cross between a kicked puppy and a violent Doberman, and he knew that Q was going to put up a fight.  
  
‘No.’  
  
The sound was shocking in the silence, the guards unprepared for it, and it reverberated in a way that no other word ever had. Even Bond was shocked, and he turned to Q, intent on saying something sarcastic about how he didn’t want to be shot again, when then man raised an arm and said it again.  
  
‘No. You cannot have my laptop. This precious piece of metal is worth more than your puny lives together, and you’ll have to pry it from my cold, dead hands before I’ll let you have it. So, no,’ and with that he walked past the guards and out the door. Bond laughed, unable to finally hold it in, especially as neither of the guards had yet to follow Q out, nor had they done anything to stop him from walking out in the first place. It was as if his answer had shocked them into immobility, and the stunned silence was almost too much, punctuated only by the sound of him laughing. His laughter seemed to knock the guards out of their trance, one turning and running out after their escaped hostage, and the other turning to glare at Bond until his chuckles came to a halt. A crash sounded from outside the room, followed by a yelp from the guard, and the other one turned to look at the door. Bond took that moment to ram him, knocking him to the floor and kicking him until he stopped moving. The door opened and Q walked back in, looking like the cat that got the cream. He held up the keys to the cuffs, trying not to laugh.  
  
‘Not the smartest in the world, are they?’  
Bond couldn’t stop the laughter from resurfacing, and he took a moment from unlocking himself to just let it out. That had been one of the most ridiculous things that had ever happened on a mission, not to mention one of the most surprising. He’d have to remember to pick up something nice to give Q in remembrance of this fantastic moment. Perhaps he’d have to try the trick himself, sometime.


End file.
